Farewell to the Past
by Michaela Markham
Summary: Finially i got an update in, i know its been a while i'm sorry. So yea it is an inuxkag pairing, if ur a fan of kikyo turn away now, no nasty comments if u like her i warned you, so please please please review i'm a new author and would love the feed back
1. Chapter 1

-1"Bye mom I'll be back in a few weeks" Kagome yelled as she ran toward the front door. She stopped to pull on her brown loafers and sling her enormous yellow back pack over her shoulders.

"Be careful Kagome and tell everyone we say hi" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter as she gave her a hug and a kiss and saw her off to the well. The sun was setting. The sky was painted with yellows, reds and oranges with a hint of blue and violet.

Kagome reached the well and turned to look at the sky once more and then she threw her pack into the well and quickly followed it. She hoped Inu-Yasha wouldn't be too mad at her for staying away for a week. Although she found it odd that he hadn't come to get her, but she knew he was being stubborn as usual. As she climbed to the top of the well in the feudal era, night had already fallen and the sky was dotted with twinkling stars. As Kagome hauled her pack out of the well a soul collector passed in front of her face. Not just any soul collector, Kikyo's soul collector. Immediately Kagome's heart sank. She took her pack and ran to the village hoping she would find Inu-Yasha there waiting for her.

When she arrived she saw Miroku and Sango standing outside the hut observing the ghostly soul collectors gliding to the forest. Miroku noticed Kagome first.

"Ah Lady Kagome you have returned" Miroku asked nervously trying to distract her from the scene of the dimly lit forest, but Kagome wasn't listening. "Where is Inu-Yasha, is he here?" hoping despratly against her fears. When she got no response she knew and ran toward the forest.

"Should we go after her?" Sango asked.

"No I think it would be best if we waited here"

"But…but Miroku…"

"I know, but we have to let these things play out for themselves."

Kagome could feel tears rising to her eyes as she ran through the forest following the soul collectors. Would Inu-Yasha really go to hell with KiKyo? When they were just so close to finding Naraku, he wouldn't, would he? So many thoughts rushed through her head as she ran. Would she be too late to tell him how much she needed him. That her heart and soul was at ease when he is near. Hot tears began to stream down her cheek. She pushed the thoughts from her head and continued through the forest.

Finally she came upon Kikyo just as she had suspected, Inu-Yasha was there as well.

"Are you ready to accompany me to hell as you promised." Kikyo said with an empty voice. She walked toward Inu-Yasha and put her arms around him bringing her face to his. Kagome could barely watch, she gripped the tree she was standing behind. It was the only thing holding her up.

_"Why am I here, I've done this before , Kagome you idiot. Your putting yourself through this pain all over again, why?" _She mentally scolded herself. Ever with every inch of her telling her to turn and run away. She probably would have if she had any faith in her knees not giving out.

"Kikyo you know I can't do that" Inu-Yasha said as her unwrapped her arms from his neck and pushed her away.

"I don't understand, you gave me your word, Inu-Yasha I thought you loved me" she pleaded

"No I never loved you. You are nothing but the shell of the woman I once loved. You no longer have a soul KiKyo you rely on the souls of dead maidens to remain here." he told her with no regret. In a matter of mere seconds the priestesses empty cold eyes became aflame with anger.

"It's that Kagome isn't it? That pathetic wench that is my reincarnation, but that's all right even if it is her you love. Her and I are one soul, the one and the same."

"No your wrong Kikyo" Inu-Yasha replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked with , her anger flaring up again.

"She's more of a woman than you ever were." he stated simply.

"Are you so sure of you feelings, has she ever confessed any feelings for you Inu-Yasha? Why would any human woman with her sanity intact love you, a hanyou, a filthy half breed!" she screamed.

"You did at one time Kikyo"

"Yes, but remember you were prepared to become human to remain with me." she said coldly.

"Kikyo I've learned a lot this past year. When you love someone your willing to make sacrifices"

"Hahahahaha, Inu-Yasha I do believe you've grown weak and soft over the time you traveled with that human girl." she said with a shrill laugh. By this time Kagome could no longer hold her tears back. They flowed freely. She cried because she knew what Inu-Yasha was saying was the truth. At that same moment she realized that she did truly love that hanyou. She had given up her entire life in the future to be in the past with him. To stay with him on their journey.

"Inu-Yasha , what a fool you have become"

"No Kikyo I just realized what was more important in life." Inu-Yasha told her. He started to leave the soulless walking corpse in her amusement of mortals and their emotions. For he knew she was no longer would be the Kikyo he once loved. Inu-Yasha felt hurt and relieved at the same time , but now he could freely love Kagome without feeling guilt. As he turned to walk away he caught Kagome's scent and his heart leapt in excitement.

"Kagome you can come out, I know your there." Kagome couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Did Inu-Yasha really just tell Kikyo off, did he really just choose to live rather than accompany the dead priestess to hell. Kagome slowly and carefully walked out from behind the tree , she still didn't quite trust her knees just yet. She now stood beside the tree and brought her eyes to Inu-Yasha's and for the first time saw true happiness in them. She didn't see sadness or regret as she saw many times before.

"Inu-Yasha, is…is…this what you really want?" she asked still in disbelief.

"Yes" he said. As he walked toward her. "Kagome, I know I'm not smart and I'm a bit slow in figuring things out." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain everything later, at Kaede's." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. Kagome, almost as if she could read his thoughts, understood him. For the first time she felt complete. This time tears of joy ran down her face.

"Are you ever going to stop crying wench?" he said as stared at the beautiful creature in his arms. Kagome just laughed, it was true she had been crying since she got back from her time. As she brought her head up to say something her lips were immediately occupied by Inu-Yasha's. A shockwave thundered through Kagome's entire body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on tip-toe to deepen the kiss further. He ran his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance. She willing granted it. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as she mimicked his actions. Finally they broke due to the lack of air. Inu-Yasha stared deep into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl in his arms. Which in turn made him extremely more nervous than any battle he had ever been in.

After what felt like an eternity to Inu-Yasha he finally gathered his courage to tell her what he had been dying to tell her for months.

"Kagome…I love you."

Kagome didn't think she could have been any happier.

" Inu-Yasha , of course I love you too." she said

Giving him hug as he nuzzled into her neck with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

…Mean while…

With all of that was unfolding in front of her, something snapped inside of Kikyo. Was it rage, hurt maybe, or betrayal? No it was pure jealousy she felt.

… Kagome held his head to her neck and simply enjoyed being near him. As she opened her eyes to take all of this in, she saw Kikyo. In the midst of Inu-Yasha's confession she forgot entirely about Kikyo even being there.

She saw Kikyo begin to nock an arrow and start to pull it back preparing to fire. She was aiming straight for Inu-Yasha's back. Without any hesitation Kagome grabbed the sleeves of Inu-Yasha's shirt and using his weight against him, spun him around so now her back was to Kikyo.

"Hey wench what are u doing?!" Inu-Yasha asked as he was just

about ready to yell at Kagome. He heard Kikyou laughing shrilly.

"Well Inu-Yasha it seems you will get to watch another woman die"

"What ?" he thought to himself, he looked down at Kagome, it took him until now to realize she had gone limp in his arms. Then he saw it, the end of the arrow sticking out of Kagome's back. Without another thought Inu-Yasha set Kagome down gently on her stomach.

"Don't worry, Kagome everything will be ok, I won't let the soulless bitch live any longer" as he said this he unsheathed tetsigua and stood before Kikyo.

"Oh Inu-Yasha what's the matter going to kill me, just to avenge that pathetic human girl?" Kikyo said as she knocked another arrow and sent it straight for Inu-Yasha's heart.

"I'm going to send you to hell once and for all you heartless bitch!,

WINDSCAR!!!!! At that moment Tetsuiga was unleashed upon the soulless priestess made of earth and clay. All that remained was a pile of dust and her sacred arrow.

"Find peace in the after life Kikyou, where you may forever rest." sending the words into the wind. Sheathing Tetsuiga, Inu-Yasha gently picked up Kagome. She was still alive but her breathing had become shallow.

"Hang on Kagome, please don't leave me" he pleaded. Inu-Yasha rushed back to Keade's hut as fast and as carefully as he could. When he arrived Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were outside.

" I guess they were waiting to see what would happen." Inu-Yasha said to himself

Inu-Yasha stopped next to Miroku, "Keep Shippou distracted so he doesn't come into the hut and see Kagome. Sango had tears welling in her eyes at the sight of her friend. Miroku put he arms around Sango and held her.

"Don't worry you know Inu-Yasha would never let anything happen to Kagome." Trying his best to reassure the demon slayer in his arms. Sango stopped crying but continued to sniffle a bit.

"There you are much more beautiful when you are not crying." he said, as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. She gave a little smile feeling a little better.

"Hey guys, what going on?" Shippou asked a little out of breath from playing with the village children.

"Oh nothing Shippou" said as she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"We're just having grown up talk."

"Is it supper time yet, I'm hungry"

"Hey I've got an idea why don't we eat at a vendor in the village tonight, my treat" Miroku suggested.

"YEAH that sounds great" Shippou bellowed as he ran toward the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"KEADE!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. "What is it Inu-Yahsa?" Keade asked still half asleep.

"Kagome's been hurt,…bad help her old hag!"

"Calm down Inu-Yasha, set her down on her stomach and wait outside"

"NO!, I'm staying with her."

"Inu-Yasha please I need to concentrate and the last thing I need is a hysterical demon over my shoulder, no go outside!" Keade commanded with both impatience and exhaustion.

Reluctantly he left, he made his way to the sacred tree, where he had first set eyes on Kagome. He jumped into the tree and sat with his back against the tree trunk. He stared off into the night sky. Praying with everything he had in him for Kagome to live. He couldn't lose her, not yet, not when they finally had a chance. He fought back tears that rarely came.

Keade worked long into the night. She had sent word out to Miroku and Sango, telling them not to return to the hut for the night. Miroku came up with the idea to have a camp out and roast those mar-sh-mel-low things that Kagome brought with her from time to time. It wasn't until early morning when Keade tired and weary set out to find Inu-Yasha. She knew exactly where to find him. It wasn't long before she was standing at the base of the sacred tree. Looking up she saw the tell tale sign of silver hair.

"INU-YASHA!" The hanyou awakening with a start looked down to see the old hag.

"Hmm must have dozed off for a bit" he said muttering to himself. He jumped down and landed next to Keade. He started to open his mouth to ask about Kagome , he didn't smell the scent of death, but his stomach was still in one giant knot.

"Inu-Yasha before you start let me speak, Kagome is alive, but extremely weak. Luckily the arrow just missed her heart. Still she is going to need time to recuperate. So no shard hunting for a while or anything like that. She barley survived Kikyo's arrow, its taken all of her to survive this long." Inu-Yasha listened intently being sure to not miss a word out of the old hag's mouth.

"Thank you Keade, you should know, Kikyo's soulless body no longer walks this earth. I sent her to the underworld."

"Thank you Inu-Yasha, where may I find her remains so that I may return them to the shrine?"

"They're not but a half mile into the forest to the east in the clearing near the hot spring. You should be able to find it alright. Before being able to thank him he went to Kagome and she off to find the remains of her long departed sister.

Inu-Yasha reached the hut within seconds, he stopped at the door to catch his breath. He slowly stepped inside. He heart was beating so fast he though it would lead out of his chest. The hut was very dimly lit. Only two oil lamps stood baring little light. He could make out Kagome laying near the hearth. She was on her stomach facing away from him. It wasn't until then that Inu-Yasha realized her was holding him breath until he made sure he saw he steady rhythm of her breathing.

…..Slowly the room came into focus as she slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Inu-Yahsa holding her, was it all a dream? She heard the flap open and the familiar sound of bare feet on the floor of the hut. She tried to move but she felt so weak. Then she felt the pain in her back.

"Inu-Yasha" she managed to whisper.

"Kagome, I'm here" Inu-Yasha said as he quickened his pace to be at her side. Kneeling her took her hand and held as if to be sure she really was alive. "Kagome how do you feel?"

"Ugh I feel like I've been impaled with a pike" She tried to push herself up with her arms, but found she had no strength in them. "Uhhh Inu-Yasha….what happened exactly, the last thing I remember was being in your arms, then just black."

"Kagome, are you sure you don't remember anything before that?"

"Um a little, its all a bit blurry, I remember seeing Kikyo preparing to fire an arrow at your back, and then….oh…yea I remember now. What happened to Kikyo?…..Inu-Yasha?"

"I….I….sent her to the afterlife Kagome, where she can finally rest"

"Oh Inu-Yasha" with the little strength she had she reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He returned the gesture and brought her hand to his lips and brushed it ever so slightly with a kiss.

"Kagome you should get some rest" He then got up an went to the corner of the room and removed tetsuiga, leaning it up against the wall.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"I'm right here" he then made his way over and sat himself at her side.

"Now get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Reluctantly she did as she was told…for once.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Kagome awoke the next morning. She was still lying on her stomach and was quite sore and stiff. She wished she had at least some strength so she could sit up for a bit. She looked around the room and saw the hanyou, that had confessed his love to her, asleep in the corner lightly snoring. She smiled and started to laugh to herself at the sight. Here was The Son of The Great Dog Demon of the West, asleep in the corner of the a hut of a village miko watching over his human love. Even though he could be so reckless and yet brave in battle, who knew he could be so peaceful looking. She was about to call his name to wake him up, when she heard voices outside the hut.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME'S BEEN HURT, WHERE'S INU-YAHSA!!"

Kagome took this immediately to be Shippou, who has since become more like a son to her than a companion.

"SHIPPOU!! WAIT" shouted the others

"KAGOME, KAGOME" the kitsune shouted as he ran into the hut to find her. But before he could reach her a strong clawed hand reached down and plucked him up.

"Quit makin' all the noise would ya, Kagome needs her rest and so do I!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.

"Inu-Yasha its alright bring him here" Kagome was shocked at how weak her voice sounded.

"Are you sure Kagome you should really be resting to regain some strength"

"Yea, I'm fine Inu-Yasha"

"Feh, have it your way, make it quick ok."

He released the kitsune and went back to sit in the corner he was previously occupying. Although pretending to be asleep he was listening to everything that was going on in and outside the hut. He would be damned to watch another woman die because of him.

"Kagome are you going to…to…to…die?" Shippou tried his best not to cry. He was trying to tough like Inu-Yasha, but he just could do it. He burst into tears and ran to Kagome.

"Oh Shippou, Of course I'm not going to die. Inu-Yasha got me to Keade in time. Don't you worry you know that Inu-Yasha would never let anything bad happen to me or anyone else."

"Yea but where was Inu-Yasha when you got hurt?"

"Shippou I don't want you to worry about that okay, when you're a little bit older I'll explain everything. Now you go out and play and tell Miroku and Sango that I'm fine"

Sniff Sniff "Okay Kagome" he slowly left the hut, not wanting to leave just incase something did happen. He turned around to look at Kagome and almost stayed but he saw Inu-Yasha in the corner and decided that it was best to leave. He didn't look like he was in the best mood to be tested. Kagome inhaled deeply and sighed.

"You know the kid has a good point" Inu-Yasha said from his corner. "I should never had let this happen"

"Inu-Yasha how could you have known this was going to happen let alone preventing it?" she asked weakly, but with some sternness. "Hopefully that means some of my strength is returning" she thought to herself.

"I should have done away with Kikyo long ago and we all know it, by her being brought to life it was an advantage for Naraku. He used it to its full, by nearly killing you."

"Naraku wasn't controlling Kikyo, you know that . What she did, she did on her own. Don't you see Inu-Yasha she was only thinking of herself just like she always has been. And…If your thinking of sending me home again, like last time, for my own safety you better thing again, my dear Inu-Yasha."

"Gee your not feeling any better are tell you nearly fatally wounded if you tried" He actually breathed a sigh of relief to himself. If she was already arguing with him he knew if wouldn't take quite as long as he thought for her to recover. She was strong and he knew that but she just proved how strong she really was.

"Hahah..oh….Inu-Yasha don't make me laugh it hurts", but she couldn't help giggling to herself.

"Alright, alright enough goofin' off and talkin' time for you to get some rest. I'll go fill in Miroku and Sango on what's happened. I'll be right outside ok"

She nodded her head and yawned. She hadn't realized that she was still pretty tired, even though she was so stiff and uncomfortable. It wasn't long before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

It had been a few weeks now, since the incident with Kikyo and Inu-Yasha had finally let Kagome venture outside the hut and out into the village. She was still a bit weak but at least she could move around now. What she really ached for was a nice soak in the hot springs. Washing from a pitcher and bowl got tiring after a while. As much as she was not in the mood for an argument it was coming. Especially if she wanted to go somewhere outside the village and without Inu-Yasha.

Just as she had stepped out of the hut into the sunlight, she felt it. She sensed jewel shards coming there way at an alarming rate. At once she knew it was Koga. In that same instant Inu-Yasha was at her side. She looked up and saw the strain in his face.

"I just picked up his sent" were the only words that escaped past his clenched jaws.

"Great" she thought to herself, "Here we go, I was expecting a fight today, but not this one."

Koga was still under the impression that Kagome was "his woman", as flattering as it was. Inu-Yasha found nothing sweet about it. Especially not now when he finally confessed to Kagome how he felt. Now it was time to break the news to Koga. Kagome wanted to do it gently and let him down easily. But if she knew Inu-Yasha, and she did, he would let Koga know exactly where he stood without holding anything back.

She took in a big breath of fresh air, and let it slowly. She took Inu-Yasha's hand in her own and looked up at him.

"Inu-Yasha, let me handle this okay?"

"But Kagome you still healing and….."  
"I know but this is something I have to do okay" He could deny her, and besides she would probably handle it a lot better.

"Fine, but don't come cryin to me if you wear yourself out woman" She giggled to herself and stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Inu-Yasha"

Just then Kouga made his way to Kagome. He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes, just as he always had since declaring her his woman.

"Kagome are you ok, I came as soon as I heard"

"Kouga I'm fine, thank you for asking and coming to see me…." She was cut off by Kouga who decided to start in on Inu-Yahsa.

"How dare you, let this happened to my Kagome, I was foolish enough to entrust her safety with you a filthy half breed. I should have taken her away from you a long time ago. If she was with me this never would have happened…" He was full and ready to continue on with he verbal abuse when it was Kagome this time who cut it.

"Kouga, that's enough" He spun around in amazement. "I know you mean well Kouga but this wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault, it was mine"

"Kagome that's still no excuse you should never be in harms way, you're my woman its time you came with me, where nothing would happen to you and you'd be safe"

"That's sweet Kouga, but I can't do that. I never agreed to be your woman, you never asked me. Its very flattering and all but Kouga I just don't have feelings for you that way. You're a very dear friend to me but my feelings don't extend beyond that, I'm sorry."

Kouga stared at her in bewilderment. It was true that he never asked Kagome to be his woman, but he just assumed that she detested being around that Mutt Faced Dog, sorry excuse for a demon and she was just hiding her feelings for him.

" But Kagome I just don't understand, I mean what am I supposed to do?"

At that point Inu-Yasha walked up behind Kagome took her hand.

"Kouga as I recall there was a certain she-wolf demon you promised to marry and long time ago. She still has feelings for you, why not take a chance on her.?"

He had a point as much as he hated to admit it. But Ayame did still love him and wanted to be with him even though he was cruel to her by confessing his love for Kagome right in front of her.

With a heavy sigh he knew they were right and had to admit defeat. Looking at Kagome he asked her.. "So there is no changing your mind huh?"

"No sorry Kouga my place and my heart is here with Inu-Yasha, but go find Ayame, make her your mate and have lots and lots of pups" Kouga blushed and let a small smirk show. He bent and gave Kagome a small peck on the cheek. "Your right Kagome, thanks. And Inu-Yasha take care of her."

And with that he took off is his whirlwind of speed.


End file.
